The Battle of Evermore
by Lintilla
Summary: A sequel to my stories When the Levee Breaks and Hots on for Nowhere that continues on to Children of Earth.
1. Day One

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to my stories_ When the Levee Breaks _and_ Hots on for Nowhere. Those should be read first.

* * *

><p><em>The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath<em>

Dr. Patanjali approached the visitors, "You two know the deceased?"

Jack, clad in his usual blue overcoat, nodded solemnly and answered, "Yes, he was our neighbor. We don't think he has any family."

The young doctor led them into the room with dead body and Jack asked sadly, "Could you give us a moment?"

The young doctor obliged and left them alone. As soon as he did, they got to work on removing the object inside the dead man using a laser scalpel. John, dressed in snug jeans and a leather jacket, snickered, "_You two_. He thinks we're a couple."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, "In your dreams."

John licked his lips lasciviously, "Every night, but of course those dreams usually involve darling Ianto as well."

Jack glared in response, which only served to encourage the rogue time agent, "I still don't understand why you won't let me visit more often. Are you afraid of a little competition? That's understandable; we did get awfully close when you abandoned him for the Doctor, again."

Jack lowered his voice to a growl, "One more word and it'll be you on this slab."

They were interrupted when Dr. Patanjali stepped back into the room, "What's going on here?"

Jack paid no attention to him and finished what he was doing. He took out an alien organ and placed it into a containment case. Meanwhile, John looked the young doctor up and down telling Jack, "You take that back to the base, and I'll deal with this."

Jack walked toward the door, "Fine, just don't kill him." He then left quickly, frustrated with himself for letting John rile him up. Even though Ianto said he wasn't angry about the incident when the Earth was stolen, Jack still felt incredibly guilty for leaving him at the Hub. He couldn't remember a time in his long life that he had ever felt so protective of another human. For decades Jack had lost himself in his work and lived at the Hub, but now he had a life outside of Torchwood and looked forward to the end of the day.

Leaving the hospital, Jack noticed something strange: children in their school uniforms were standing completely still. Two of them were standing in the middle of the crosswalk, holding up traffic. Loudly, horns were blaring and people were shouting to the children but they were unresponsive. Jack immediately phoned the Hub as Tosh answered, "There is something strange going on with the children near the hospital. They're not moving."

Jack could hear Tosh's fingers lightly tapping away and she gasped, "Jack, I'm looking at the CCTV and it's not just there, it's all the children in the city. Get back here as soon as you can."

* * *

><p>John had cornered the shaken doctor into a supply closet. He was nervously looking toward the door while also keeping an interested eye on John. "Are you Torchwood?" Rupesh asked timidly.<p>

John's eyes flashed mischievously, "Torchwood? Never heard of 'um. My partner and I get our thrills stealing organs, livers are my favorite."

"That was no liver." Rupesh continued, "Was it alien?"

"Yes, it was a Hungarian gall bladder." John answered with a grin and took a step closer making the young man very uncomfortable.

Rupesh pushed John away and made for the door but was stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the leather gloved hand and knew it was not flesh and blood. Turning around, his eyes were wide making John's playful smirk grow. As he removed his glove, Rupesh gasped seeing a fully functioning metal hand that John showed off with a flourish of his fingers. After an instant of shocked silence, Rupesh asked, "Are you a . . . cyborg?"

John laughed heartily and used the confusion to pull the doctor into a searing kiss. Caught up in the moment, Rupesh allowed John to draw him close and could feel his very human hard on. John purred into his ear, "I'll pick you up tonight and show you just how human I am." John then exited the small room, leaving behind the flustered young man.

* * *

><p>At the Hub, the team was scrambling to find out what had happened with the children. Owen was sitting behind Tosh who was working away at her computer. "If I could only get my hands on a child, I could get a better understanding of what was going on." Owen said in frustration.<p>

Gwen scoffed, "_Get your hands on a child_? Are you a doctor or a fairy tale villain?"

"Intellectual curiosity only. It's not like I'm even capable of molesting anyone . . . not that I would if I could."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I'm glad we cleared that up."

Before Owen could defend himself further, the cog door alarm sounded and Jack entered carrying the containment case. "Tosh, any news?" He asked with interest.

Owen approached him and took the case, eager to finally examine the alien organ up close. Tosh stood and crossed her arms, "I'm almost definite that this is alien, but I couldn't quite pinpoint the signal being used. If it happens again I can cross check the patterns and at least decipher the frequency."

Jack raised on eyebrow, "You think it's going to happen again?"

Tosh sighed, "We both know it is."

Jack nodded his head in resigned agreement. The entire situation was making him uneasy; it was all too familiar to something dark from his past. Suddenly he had the desire to speak with Ianto; when he was distressed somehow his lover's voice was the only thing that calmed his nerves. As he spoke with Ianto, John entered the Hub looking rather pleased with himself; Jack could only imagine what he did with the young doctor. When he saw Jack on the phone, John ran over and asked in an excited voice, "Is that Ianto? Let me talk to him."

Without waiting for an answer, John grabbed the mobile away, "I had a lovely morning . . . no, I met a dark beauty and made arrangements for tonight . . . a doctor . . . no, I locked him in a supply closet . . . it was _totally_ consensual . . . you're just jealous . . . what are you wearing?"

At that Jack snatched away the mobile and quickly said goodbye to Ianto.

Tosh was monitoring the CCTV outside the Hub when she noticed a man had been pacing there for some time. She sighed; sometimes their activities attracted attention leading to someone staking out their base. Solutions to the problem usually involved retcon and creating believable back stories. Since she didn't have time for it that day, she made an announcement, "We have a fan outside if someone would like to deal with it."

John came over to the monitor and smiled, "This one's mine." He then fixed his hair and headed out through the cog door.

Since Ianto's departure, the little tourist shop had fallen into disrepair and was hardly ever open. The only times were when John was feeling impish and wanted to give bad advice to tourists. His conman skills were so well honed that none of them even noticed he wasn't Welsh and couldn't pronounce half of the locations he was describing.

John leaned in the doorway of the small shop and watched Rupesh pacing anxiously. He called out smugly, "I didn't take you for the site seeing type."

Upon seeing John, he quickly approached him and asked directly, "Is this the Torchwood base?"

Giving an exaggerated look of confusion, John answered, "I have no idea to which you are referring. This is a simple tourist shop and I am a humble guide." John lowered his voice and flirtatiously added, "Perhaps I can show you around?"

Ignoring him, Rupesh pressed on, "I heard a rumor that your doctor died and I'm interested in joining."

John laughed, as a joke the month before he had hacked into the government's system and had Owen declared legally dead, "Just because he _died_ doesn't mean he's not still working here."

Rupesh gave a bewildered look and John smoothly eased in close to whisper, "However, I do have a position I think you could fill."

A deep blush covered the young doctor's face as he felt the same rush of adrenalin and arousal he had felt in the supply closet of the hospital. Using that split second of honest reaction, John took his hand and pulled him away from the Plass toward a parking garage.

* * *

><p>"Jack! They're doing it again!" Gwen shouted over the com. She had been assigned to monitor the local schoolyard for any more strange activity since everyone decided Owen could never pass as a parent, Jack was too recognizable, and Tosh was busy monitoring government activity. The children had all stopped simultaneously and began to scream. The scream soon subsided to a unison chant of <em>we are coming<em>.

This time, Tosh was able to pinpoint the frequency the alien's were using. Jack asked her what it was with obvious apprehension. She turned to him and said, "4 5 6."

Jack's face dropped and he ran for his office. It took him nearly an hour but he was able to find the documents he was looking for. He had never filed them in the archives as he never wanted anyone to know about the horrible act he had performed at the behest of his government. Although the mission was top secret, he had logged every detail he could find as he had the horrible feeling it may happen again.

Picking up his phone, Jack called John Frobischer's office to offer his assistance should it be needed. However, he was not allowed to speak with the man and was asked to leave a message. He left his name with the young receptionist and sat back at his desk, deep in thought. Something was wrong. With his clearance and reputation, he had never been denied the opportunity to speak with a government official. Suddenly, he realized that the government may be just as ashamed as their last contact with the 456 as he was. That would mean they would be looking to tie up any loose ends.

Jack rushed into the main Hub to find only Tosh and Owen. "Where's Gwen?"

Owen answered while keeping his eyes glued to the news broadcast, "We had a call about a grown man shouting the same words as the children. He's at an institute and she went to speak with him. I was going to follow her but it seems my car has been stolen . . . again." Ever since John had learned to drive, he loved taking Owen's little car for joy rides.

With a serious voice, Jack commanded, "Get her back here as soon as possible. Also, call John in. We have a possible code yellow."

Tosh's eyes went wide. A code yellow meant a hostile threat from another government agency. Owen asked in annoyance, "Where are _you _going?"

Jack stopped right before the cog door, "I'm getting Ianto and taking him to safe location."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's going on Rhi. Are the children alright?" Ianto asked his sister over the phone. He could hear all kinds of noises in the background.<p>

"I hear nothing from you in months and now you're concerned about our wellbeing. You couldn't at least pay a visit?" Rhiannon Davies asked in annoyance.

Ianto replied sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I've been going through a rough patch lately. I'm just worried is all."

Rhiannon sighed; she'd forgotten how sensitive her little brother was. "We're fine for now. Come by more often . . . I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Ianto responded and then said goodbye.

Soon Jack came flying through the front door, "Ianto! I need to get you away from here."

"What's the matter?" Ianto asked seeing the look of panic on Jack's face.

"I can't tell you. Believe me: the less you know the better."

Ianto searched Jack's face and could tell that there was no changing his mind. He sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going to the Hub."

Jack nodded having expected that after the whole affair with the Daleks Ianto wouldn't want to be sequestered in the Hub again, "I'm taking you somewhere else just so you're out of harm's way."

During the drive Jack was very quiet and Ianto had to speak first, "So what is going on with the children?"

Jack was silent for a moment thinking of what exactly to tell him, "I can't say."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's vague response, "Well, then I can assume it's alien."

Jack nodded grimly and reached out to squeeze Ianto's hand. He hated keeping secrets from his lover, but he wanted him as uninvolved as possible. Ianto had forgiven him a lot in their relationship, but he didn't think anyone could forgive him for what he did all those years ago.

Pulling up outside a pleasant looking house, Jack finally spoke, "We're here."

"Where is _here_?"

"My daughter's house. I've kept all my ties to her and her son sealed so no one should know we're related. You, Alice, and Stephen are the only family I have; I need to know you are all safe."

This was the first time Jack had referred to Ianto as family making the young man's heart flutter. He reached over and pulled Jack into an achingly passionate kiss. Jack held him close and whispered, "When this is all over, I'd like to make it official."

Ianto whispered, "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to make you officially my family."

Ianto's eyes went wide and he couldn't even stammer a response, but Jack kissed him again, "You don't have to say anything just think about it."

Jack had told Ianto briefly about his daughter and grandson but he never indicated that he wanted Ianto to meet them. Suddenly, the young man was extremely nervous, but Jack took his hand as they walked to the door and rang the bell. Answering the door, Alice was not particularly thrilled to see her estranged father. However, young Stephan came running and launched himself into his arms calling, "Uncle Jack! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Jack returned the enthusiastic hug with a wide smile that Ianto didn't know he was capable of. Alice was looking over Ianto with a skeptical eye that made him even more uncomfortable. When Jack parted from Stephen he rose and put his hand to Ianto's back, escorting him into the living room. He beamed as he spoke, "This is my boyfriend, Ianto Jones. I thought it was about time you met."

Alice gave a forced smile, but Stephen greeted him politely and asked, "Do you like dinosaurs?"

Surprised at the question, Ianto stammered, "Yes, I suppose I do."

The young boy grinned, "Good, then come see my collection." He then took Ianto's hand and led him to the next room.

Alice led Jack into the kitchen and spoke in a harsh, low voice, "With a day like today, I suppose it was only a matter of time when you would come looking for a child to experiment on. Well forget about it."

Jack sighed, "That's not why I'm here. I need somewhere safe to keep Ianto. I'm involved in something dangerous and I want him out of the way with someone I trust."

Alice could see the concern on her father's face making her soften, "Are you really that serious about him?"

Jack nodded, "I love him . . . He's my world."

Crossing her arms and leaning on the counter, Alice huffed, "Fine, just as long as you don't intend to involve Stephen and I."

After a moment of silence, Alice spoke again, "Isn't he a bit young? He's probably fifteen years younger than I am."

Jack shrugged, "Age doesn't matter to me."

"Well, it matters a great deal to the rest of us." Alice responded but then paused and continued, "But I suppose if you're happy that's the important thing. I'm glad you're not alone; I worry about you."

Jack pulled Alice into a gentle hug, "I wish I could visit more, but I don't want Stephen getting too attached. He'll be better off having a normal life and the occasional visit from his uncle than an immortal grandpa."

"Thank you, Dad. I know how much it hurts; he's a wonderful boy."

Jack whispered, "Of course he is; he has a wonderful mother."

Walking back out to the living room they were joined by Ianto and a gleeful looking Stephen, "Ianto knows _everything_ about dinosaurs!"

Jack laughed, "Ianto knows everything about everything. I have to go back to work but Ianto is going to stay here and play with you a while longer. Is that alright?"

Stephen nodded enthusiastically as Jack turned to leave. Before he did, Ianto joined him on the porch, "How long am I going to be here? Not that it isn't nice, but I don't like being away from our home."

Jack drew him into a soft embrace, "I hope it won't be long. With Tosh's and the team's help, I'm sure we can figure this out soon." He then brought his hand up to brush Ianto's cheek and place a sweet kiss to his lips. Ianto watched with unease as Jack returned to the SUV and drove away. Somehow, he knew this was going to end badly.

* * *

><p>Rupesh could hardly believe what he was doing. He was having sex with a bizarre, possibly dangerous man he had only just met. John's legs were wrapped around his waist as Rupesh pounded into the unusual yet incredibly alluring man. Along his back, he could feel John's real hand as well as his inexplicable metal one. John was panting and occasionally swearing in a language Rupesh couldn't even recognize. As Rupesh began to increase his pace, John tightened around him and kissed him messily. John's tongue when combined with his intoxicating scent was making the young doctor's head swim as he was quickly approaching his climax.<p>

"I'm gonna come." Rupesh said breathlessly.

John nibbled at his ear and purred seductively, "Come inside me."

"Are you . . . sure?" Rupesh asked between gasps.

John rolled his hips, "Oh yeah."

With each thrust he made contact with John's prostate hoping to bring them to a climax together. John's body was beginning to tremble under his and when he felt close, he plunged in deep, coming as his orgasm overtook him. John latched onto him desperately as he rode out his own orgasm and came onto their abdomens.

Rupesh collapsed onto his back, exhausted. John curled up next to him with his head on the doctor's shoulder. As they lay together, John ran his hand along Rupesh's smooth dark chest, "You have the most beautiful skin. Where were you born? These Welsh seem to all have pale complexions."

Rupesh cocked his head at John's odd question. He thought that his name was indication enough of his origins, "I was born in India. We moved here when I was three; my mother moved back last year when my father died."

In an almost childlike way, John asked, "India . . . does it have elephants?"

Rupesh laughed slightly, "Yes, they do have elephants."

"I want to see an elephant. Jack says they have them at the zoo, but I don't want to see one locked up."

"I thought you and Jack Harkness were a couple." Rupesh asked.

John sighed, "We were, a long time ago, but he only has eyes for Ianto now. Not that I can blame him; that boy is intoxicating."

John then sat up and pulled on his trousers, "Speaking of Jack, I need to get back to work." He picked up Rupesh's mobile, "I'm putting my phone number in here. We are definitely doing this again. I rather like you."

Smiling, John leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Rupesh's lips. He then stood and went into the bathroom. Rupesh looked at his mobile and felt a huge swell of guilt. Surprisingly, in the brief span of a morning, he had come to rather like John as well.

Upon returning to the Hub, John entered through the cog door whistling happily. However, his cheerful mood was in stark contrast to the grim atmosphere of the base. Owen cast him an angry glare but John smiled and tossed over the doctor's car keys. Owen snarled, "What part of _grand theft auto_ do you fail to comprehend?"

John's smile only widened, "If it makes you feel any better, I just had some amazing sex in my new flat."

"Why on Earth would that make me feel better?" Owen snapped back.

John pouted, "Were you always this uptight or is it just the rigor mortis?"

At that point, Tosh decided to intervene, "John, I could use your help on these readings."

John cast one last teasing look at Owen and then joined Tosh at her station.

Soon Gwen entered through the cog door followed by a confused, disheveled old man. Very carefully, she guided him inside and introduced him to the team, "Everyone, this is Clem MacDonald. He has agreed to help us with our investigation into today's events. Clem, this is Toshiko Sato, John Hart, and Owen Harper."

Clem nodded at each of them but when he sniffed at Owen, his face went pale. He held out a shaking finger, "You . . . you're . . ."

"Dead?" Owen interjected.

Clem nodded nervously. John clapped his hands together in amusement, "He's good. Tell me something about me."

Clem sniffed at John and said softly, "You just had sex."

John laughed and patted the old man on the back, "He's _very_ good. So tell us, friend, how long have you had this marvelous talent?"

Gwen interrupted, "If you don't mind, Clem, I'm going to tell my colleagues what you told me at the home."

Clem nodded and Gwen launched into the story of how when Clem was young he had been part of a group of orphans that were led to a deserted road in the middle of the night. After she had recounted the details, Owen began some examinations of their guest as John and Tosh continued to analyze the alien activity. With the way Jack had been acting and how he ordered the code yellow, Gwen wondered if he had anything to do with the events of Clem's childhood.

She had her answer when Jack returned to the Hub an hour later. As Gwen began to introduce Clem, the old man grabbed the gun from her holster and fired two shots into Jack's chest, killing him instantly. The old man was hysterical, shouting, "It's him! He's the one that took us! He hasn't aged!"

After Jack had revived and they calmed down Clem, Jack told reluctantly told them what had happened all those years ago. A heavy silence filled the room as the team tried to come to terms with Jack's actions. They were all brought out of their thoughts by John's mobile ringing.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Rupesh was called into a vacant examination room by Agent Johnson who had one officer with her working on a laptop. She was not pleased. She paced the room, glaring at Rupesh and spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "You were supposed to get in with Jack Harkness. <em>He<em> is the target. While John Hart is very interesting, he gets us nothing. He has no family, no government connections, not even a bloody birth certificate! It's like he appeared out of thin air. Your orders were to either bring us Harkness or gain entry into the Torchwood base. What happened? Harkness is known to sleep with anyone with two legs, why couldn't you do your job?"

Sheepishly, Rupesh answered, "He's in a committed relationship with someone named Ianto."

The officer at the laptop began searching the name and spoke, "Ianto Jones, former Torchwood agent and a survivor of Canary Warf. He currently resides here in the city in a house owned by Harkness."

Johnson went over to view the monitor, "He'll do. Bring him in and we'll have Harkness come to us. What's his current location?"

The officer continued to search and then smiled, "Oh, you are going to love this: he's currently with Harkness' daughter, Alice Carter and her son."

Johnson smiled as well, "Perfect. Bring all of them in. In the mean time, we'll need to dispose of Dr. Patanjali."

Johnson drew her weapon but Rupesh had fled the room. She ran after him with the other agent giving her his location over her com.

Once Johnson was preoccupied with looking at the information on Jack Harkness, he slipped out of the room and ran. He knew he didn't have much time. He felt bad about giving the information on Ianto Jones but he needed a distraction. Pulling out his mobile, he rang John. When the other man answered, Rupesh spoke quickly, "John, listen to me: Torchwood is in danger. I was hired by a government agency, I don't know who specifically, to gain access to Jack Harkness. They want to arrest him and they will do anything to get him. I don't have much longer, but please know that I never meant to hurt you, it wasn't part of the plan."

John was desperately trying to interrupt him and come to help, but Rupesh continued on, "Can you do me a favor? Please, tell my mother that I love her."

Just after Rupesh finished speaking, John could hear two shots ring out. There was a loud thump as the mobile went skidding along the corridor. In the distance, John could hear a woman's voice giving directions, "Get me a cleanup crew and a body bag."

The phone was then switched off and John was left with silence. Grimly, he lowered his mobile and turned to the team that was watching him intently. He put his hand to his head and breathed out slowly. After composing himself, he turned to Jack and spoke, "You were right, they want you out of the way."

* * *

><p>During the next hour, the team scrambled to check for any movements outside the Hub. Tosh initiated all primary and auxiliary security protocols as the team armed themselves. No one was going to enter their base and leave in one piece. However, that wasn't how their enemy decided to attack. Tosh received a live one way video feed. While she worked to determine its source, Jack and the others watched nervously.<p>

The background appeared to be an abandoned warehouse and a dozen guards with their faces covered stood behind three hostages. The hostages' mouths were gagged and their hands were bound behind their backs as they were positioned on their knees. Jack's stomach fell when he saw their faces; they were Ianto, Stephen, and Alice. Ianto's face was bruised and his lip cut; most likely he put up quite a fight when they were captured. Young Stephen was trembling with fear and his mother had tear stains down her cheeks.

A fit woman also with her face covered appeared in front of them and spoke in a chilly voice that John immediately recognized, "Captain Harkness, as you can see we have your daughter, grandson, and lover. You are to give yourself up immediately in exchange for their return. Come to the surface unarmed and unaccompanied so that you may be put under arrest. If there is any sort of action from any Torchwood members, the hostages will be killed. I will now prove that we are not bluffing." The woman then drew her handgun and fired a shot right through Alice's head. She crumbled to the floor, dead.

The transmission cut off immediately after. Gwen screamed in horror and Jack fell to his knees in shock. John rushed to his side and held him in his arms but no one could think of a word to say. Solemnly, Jack stood and removed his Webley, handing it to John. He also handed over his com device, mobile, and vortex manipulator. As he rose to the surface on the invisible lift, tears were streaming down his face. He spoke sadly as he ascended, "Tell Ianto that I'll come back . . . I always do."

When Jack reached the surface, he walked to the middle of the Plass with his arms held out. Suddenly a shot rang out from a distant sniper and he fell dead to the pavement. An armored vehicle wheeled around and several officers ran out to gather his body. Once he was secure in the vehicle, they shoved out the unconscious bodies of Ianto and Stephen, limbs bound with sacks over their heads. As the officers sped away, John sprinted out to the Plass, followed closely by Gwen and Owen. Tosh stayed behind to monitor where the vehicle was headed.


	2. Day Two

Stephen Carter watched helplessly as his mother was murdered in front of his eyes. The scene was etched in his memory: the sound of the gunshot, the way her body went limp so easily, and the feel of bile rising in his throat. He couldn't move, couldn't cry. While his entire body had gone numb, beside him, Ianto was furious; he was screaming through his gag and ran toward the cruel woman who had pulled the trigger. It took four guards to subdue him and jab a needle into his neck sending him to torpid oblivion.

The executioner took off her black mask, snickering at Ianto's limp body before approaching Stephen. She leaned down, taking out his gag and waited for his reaction. However, young Stephan stared unyieldingly at her until she finally spoke, "When Ianto Jones wakes up, tell him to stay out of our way. He's only alive now because he survived Canary Warf, but if he interferes, I will not hesitate to do what needs to be done."

Stephen remained silent, seething with rage as he responded in a voice that was far too dark and resolute to come from a boy his age, "Killing my mother: was that what was needed to be done?"

Narrowing her eyes, she condescendingly told him, "Watch your mouth, young man, or you'll be next."

"Then do it." Stephen responded through gritted teeth.

A momentary flash of shock crossed Johnson's face but she instantly regained herself and called to her guards, "Put him under, too."

* * *

><p>When Stephen woke, he was lying on an old sofa in a darkened room. He sat up, groaning as he looked around until his eyes fell on Ianto sitting on the other end of the sofa staring out at seemingly nothing with a heartrending expression. His handsome face was marred by a black eye, a cut lip, and a deep scrape across his cheek. Crawling across the rough fabric, Stephen latched onto the young man. In return, Ianto wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. He had immediately liked Ianto and knew he had to be someone special because he had the love of Uncle Jack.<p>

It was an odd thing to have a grandfather as young looking as Jack Harkness, but Stephen liked to think of him as a superhero. Neither Jack nor his mum were aware that he knew Jack was his grandpa and not his uncle. He had overheard them talking years ago but had been suspicious about it even before that. Uncle Jack was a mystery man that fought monsters and kept the world safe without getting old. He couldn't come round much because he was busy and a great superhero always kept his distance from those he loved.

However, it was different with Ianto. Stephen guessed that he must have started out a sidekick and then they fell in love, and that was why Uncle Jack was so protective of him. Now that his mother was gone, Stephen figured that Ianto would be the one taking care of him from then on, but he would also have to take care of Ianto. Uncle Jack needed him to be brave and run things until they could rescue him. The first thing they would have to do is defeat whoever was making him and the other children do things.

After several minutes of being held by Ianto, Stephen finally relaxed enough to let his tears fall. He would have been embarrassed to cry but he noticed Ianto had tears in his eyes as well. Stephen wept until his body seemed to run out of tears and he sat silently with his arms still wrapped around Ianto. Softly, he spoke, "Are you going to rescue Uncle Jack?"

Ianto replied just as softly, "Yes, I am. The bad people are taking him to London and we're going to go get him."

Stephen looked up into Ianto's eyes, "The people that are making me and the other children say things, are they aliens?"

Ianto supposed there was no hiding the truth since the boy was already in the Hub, "Yes, they are."

"Does Uncle Jack fight aliens?"

Ianto nodded, "Sometimes, but sometimes he helps them."

"But these are bad aliens; the ones that are making us say things."

"Very bad, but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Ianto reassured him

"I know. If Uncle Jack loves you then you must be very special." Stephen finally let go of Ianto and began looking around the Hub. Ianto remained seated fighting the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. Luckily, Owen came around to check on them.

"Good, you're both awake. How are you feeling?" Owen asked Stephen as he held up a small torch and checked the boy's eyes.

Ianto leaned forward, "What's the news?"

Owen spoke as he continued to check them both over, "Tosh has tracked them to a warehouse in London. They appear to be setting up a perimeter there and have prepared a holding cell. Rhys is already smuggling Gwen there as she thinks she has an informant in Frobisher's office. John, resourceful mercenary that he is, is currently preparing a cache of explosives and futuristic siege weapons. We should have Jack home by tea time."

Ianto stood up, "I'm coming with you."

Owen sighed, "Jack will kill me if anything happens to you."

Ianto put his hands on his hips in defiance and Owen shrugged his shoulders, "Good thing I'm already dead. Other than some cuts and bruises, you seem fine so see John to get armed." Owen then turned to Stephen, "Are you hungry? You've been sleeping all night so how about some breakfast?"

Stephen nodded and followed Owen to the kitchen.

Ianto found John busy at work on a number of weapons and explosives. Upon seeing him enter the room, John leapt to his feet and ran over, enveloping him in his arms. Burying his face in John's neck, Ianto held on tight as if he were the only other person left on Earth. After several long minutes, John spoke softly, "We're going to get him back and they are going to pay dearly for what they've done."

There was a darkness in John's threat that Ianto had never heard before. Ianto almost pitied those people who were dumb enough to cross him . . . almost.

Gwen had been able to contact Lois Habiba, a girl working for John Frobisher. She agreed to help and gave Gwen details on the current situation. Within an hour, the team had devised a plan to rescue Jack that would demonstrate they were not to be fooled with. Tosh decided to stay at the Hub to continue her research on the aliens. She had very little to go on and desperately wanted more information. Having Stephen and Clem at the Hub provided her with the opportunity to monitor the alien transmissions first hand but she needed to know what the government knew. Although Gwen was reluctant to put Lois in such a situation, she agreed to try to set up a meeting with her after they rescued Jack.

Stephen sat at one of the stations and carefully watched everyone preparing to rescue Uncle Jack. Ianto looked unusual dressed in combat fatigues and armed to the teeth. Upon first meeting him, Stephen thought Ianto was quite a proper gentleman, but now he was confident that the Welshman was a soldier as well. Before Ianto left, Stephen went up to him and hugged him once more, hoping it would not be the last time. Ianto knelt down and gazed into Stephen's eyes, amazed at the strength they held. The boy returned the gaze and stoically said, "Tell Uncle Jack that it's not his fault. He'll think it is, but you have to make him realize it isn't."

Ianto nodded and kissed Stephen's forehead before standing to join John and Owen.

* * *

><p>When Jack woke he found himself strapped by his hands to a metal table in a crude holding cell. Immediately the image of Alice crumbling to the ground, dead repeated rapidly in his mind. Those images were intercut with his pacing the hospital corridor while her mother gave birth, her tiny body as he held her for the first time, and the doctor telling him it was a girl. He remembered braiding her fine brown hair, buying her new dresses, and teaching her how to walk. We watched from a distance as she left for her first day of school and he hung back in the crowd at her graduation.<p>

There was the look of horror the first time she saw him die and resurrect. He remembered pleading to be able to see her new born son and promising that nothing would ever happen to him. His heart broke when she asked him not to attend Stephen's christening. He would sit up at nights, alone looking at her baby pictures while drinking Scotch. Something inside Jack finally snapped and barreled through him in a blood curdling scream that seemed to go on for hours.

When the screaming subsided, Jack began to shout. At the top of his lungs, he proclaimed every government secret he had ever been privy to concerning the 456. Just as he thought it would, that earned him some attention from his captors. A hatch opened in the top of his cell and he was mercifully smothered with wet concrete.

* * *

><p>Rhys Williams, dressed in an uncomfortable black suit, accompanied the two corpses into the makeshift compound. Each body was being wheeled in by an armed guard and Rhys was escorted by a particularly nosey guard appearing to be of higher rank. He asked questions about the time and manner of death to which Rhys had rehearsed the answers he received from the real undertaker now retconned and sent back to Cardiff. Almost casually, the guard asked, "You're pretty young; how did you get into this business?"<p>

Nervously, Rhys replied, "Family, my grandfather started it."

"You married?" The guard inquired.

"Yeah and a little one on the way."

The guard peered over at Rhys seeming to look for anything suspicious, "How was traffic?"

Sweat was beginning to trickle down the Welshman's face, "Not bad."

Just when the guard was beginning to relax, a slight movement came from one of the body bags. Swiftly, the guard opened one the bags as Rhys thought his heart would leap from his chest. However, after checking the body, the guard shrugged, "I thought I saw him move, but he's dead alright. What is that movement after death called again?"

"Postmortem spasm." Rhys answered quickly. The man never thought that his love of crime dramas would pay off in a life or death situation.

They continued down the corridor and just as they were passing the only cell door that was closed and locked, Rhys reached into his pocket and pressed the send button on his readied mobile. He then stopped walking and spoke, "Could you give me a moment? My shoelace is untied."

Before the guards could react, Rhys ducked as Gwen and Owen burst from the two body bags and opened fire, killing the three agents. Expertly timed explosions rocked the ground and the entire building shook as a forklift pulled away the concrete filled cell. Once Rhys, Owen, and Gwen had jumped onto the forklift and cleared the area, the entire building was leveled with an impressive fire display for added effect. John Hart was many things, but he could never be accused of being boring.

Rhys was surprised at how easily Ianto was managing to drive the large forklift and shouted, "You're not too bad with machinery. When this is over, you should come work for me."

He then turned to Owen and shouted, "You almost blew it back there, dead man!"

Gwen joined him, "I can't _believe_ I made a more convincing corpse than you!"

Owen shrugged, "Excuse me; I thought I felt a bug in there. That would've been creepy."

At the precipice of a large quarry, Ianto let the large concrete block fall, shattering to pieces at the bottom. A disoriented, dirt covered Jack Harkness eventually stepped forth from the rubble. Jack looked around in confusion, wondering just how long he had been encased. As the dust around him began to clear, a car pulled up and Ianto came sprinting out of it. His broken heart began to beat again at the sight of his beloved, alive and well rushing into his arms.

He held the young man tightly against his body as tears of relief streamed down his face. Ianto threw his arms around Jack's held and drew him into a searing, passionate kiss that nearly sucked the life-force out of the older man. When he pulled away, Jack saw a satisfied looking John Hart leaning against the car. Jack recognized the look on his face as the one he had after he had just caused massive destruction. After giving the man a nod of thanks, he gazed at Ianto and asked, "Where to now?"

* * *

><p>"It used to be a storage facility for Torchwood One. Tosh was able to access all the old monitoring equipment so it's secure. This will be our base of operations for the time being." Ianto announced as he led everyone into the once abandoned warehouse.<p>

Inside was a table with computers, a makeshift kitchen, a sofa, several sleeping cots, crates with equipment, and a full arsenal. Owen let out a low whistled, "How the hell did you manage to put all this together in the span of a morning?"

Ianto replied nonchalantly, "It's amazing what you can achieve when you know the right shady people and have a ready supply of cash."

Gwen gave out a squeak of delight, "Is that a coffee machine?"

Ianto nodded, "It is. Would you like a cup?"

As the team settled in and planned their next move, John pulled Jack aside. "You missed my explosives display. Unfortunately, I think some of them made it out alive. Don't worry, they won't make it far."

Jack put his hand on John's shoulder, "I appreciate the rescue, but you don't need to kill every person involved. They're just following orders."

A murderous glint flashed through John's eyes, "I'm setting an example. If this government wants to declare war on us then I will show them just what war with Torchwood will cost. I have not travelled the galaxy to end up being intimidated by primitive pencil pushers! Grey was able to level half of Cardiff in a day and I will make that look like petty crime."

Jack was taken aback; he had never seen such righteous fury coming from the former conman. Knowing John's one weakness, Jack replied, "Please, just stay the night. I need you to take Ianto back to Cardiff tomorrow. You're the only person I trust to get him there safely. Once he's secure in the Hub, you go do what you feel is necessary."

John gazed longingly over at Ianto and relaxed his shoulders. "Fine, but he won't go willingly."

"He'll go if _you_ ask." Jack answered as he patted John's arm.

* * *

><p>After the team had settled down, Ianto went to find Jack. The captain was in the other end of the warehouse staring out through the grimy window. Walking up behind him, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's back and gently kissed the back of his neck. The man still tasted of dirt and cement but Ianto hardly cared. Jack sighed resignedly and wished he had the strength to let go of the young man. It was inevitable that one day he would end up just like Alice, and Jack knew he would never recover from the loss.<p>

As if reading his thoughts, Ianto spoke, "I'm not leaving you."

Jack turned around to face him. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking, and you want to send me away. You're afraid I'll die and you'll just keep going."

Jack gazed into Ianto's eyes in disbelief at the young man's ability to understand him.

Ianto continued, "I talked to John and I will go back to Cardiff tomorrow only because I need to be with Stephen, but know that it will happen. Someday, I _will_ die and you will move on because you have no choice. Hopefully, it'll be of old age and you'll be at my bedside holding my hand, but we both know that is unlikely. But until that happens, I'm going to stay with you. We're stuck with each other, remember?"

"Ianto, I'm too dangerous and you have your whole life ahead of you." Jack pleaded.

"A life without you is not worth living." Ianto answered then pulled Jack into an achingly sweet kiss.

Jack abruptly pulled away. "All of this is my fault. If I only would have been strong enough then those aliens wouldn't be threatening the world's children and Alice would still be alive."

Ianto smiled wryly, "That's exactly what he said you would say."

"Who?"

"Stephen. Right before I left, he told me to explain that it's not your fault. He said you would blame yourself. Jack, this wasn't because you did something wrong. This was an act of a cowardly and corrupt government trying to cover its tracks. The only thing you can do now is fight to do what they can't and we're all here to help you."

Jack turned away and looked out the window again, pondering Ianto's words. After several long minutes, Ianto spoke again, "I thought about what you said yesterday and you should know that I want to be your family as well."

Facing Ianto, Jack's eyes shown with a flicker of hope, "You mean you'll marry me?"

Closing the distance between them, Ianto put his hands on Jack's cheeks. "I love you too much not to and you love me too much to let me go."

Their mouths met in a kiss filled with love and life-affirming desire. Ianto pushed Jack backwards into the alcove and shucked off his dusty great coat. Making quick work of his braces, Ianto began on Jack's shirt buttons finishing with the fly of his pants. While sucking at his neck, Ianto grabbed Jack's hard cock and began jerking it to full hardness. Breathlessly, Jack asked, "Here? What about the others?"

Ianto purred in response, "We'll just have to be quiet."

He placed a seductive kiss to Jack's lips and then fell to his knees. Jack gasped as the young man immediately took him deeply into his mouth and began sucking with unprecedented enthusiasm. All Jack could do in response was grasp the back of Ianto's head and run his fingers through the tight dark hair. After almost bringing Jack to his breaking point, Ianto stood and reached into the cargo pocket of his trousers. Jack looked at him in shock when Ianto handed over a packet of lube.

"Are you sure?"

Ianto melted into Jack's arms and begged, "Please Jack, I need to feel you inside me."

Nearly coming at only Ianto's voice, Jack pressed him against the wall and unbuttoned his fly, sliding down his slacks. After slicking up his fingers, he pressed them against his lover's tight entrance. Jack slid in one finger eliciting a low moan from Ianto who was clinging desperately to Jack's muscular body. Soon Jack was able to insert another finger as Ianto licked and then playfully bit at his ear. As Ianto's moaning increased, Jack could hardly stand anymore delay and pushed his painfully hard cock inside. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders as Jack held him pinned between his body and the wall.

Ianto's sounds of pleasure were rising in volume and threatened to draw unwanted attention. Jack quieted him by shoving his tongue deep into the young man's wet mouth that welcomed him eagerly. Their rhythm increased rapidly until Jack pushed in flush against Ianto's prostate and came. Ianto rolled his hips as his own orgasm overtook him and he came onto Jack's stomach.

Collapsing into Jack's arms, Ianto nearly passed out then and there. Jack held him close and whispered in his ear, "You're right; I couldn't leave you if I tried."


	3. Day Three

_Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short, but after messing with the timelines, I didn't leave much for Day Three. I promise more for the next one._

* * *

><p>The drive back to Cardiff was quiet. It may have been they were exhausted from the previous day's events or it may have been the two dead bodies in the back. Either way, Ianto and John did not feel like talking. Gwen and Jack were planning to meet with Lois Habiba that day and ask her to commit treason to save Earth's children. Ianto wondered how he would have responded to such a proposition but remembered that he had committed treason to save his girlfriend so he supposed he would do it again.<p>

Once back at the Hub, Ianto and John carefully stored Rupesh and Alice's bodies in the morgue. As he slid in the drawer containing Rupesh, John sighed and leaned against the wall of little metal doors.

"Humanity is so frail," John said softly.

Upon seeing the haunted, weary look on John's face, Ianto walked over and pulled him into a gentle embrace. John rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and spoke in a near whisper, "I've travelled the universe in search of riches and adventure, seen planets and creatures beyond imagination, and experienced physical pleasures with seven different senses; yet I will end my days, here, in Wales and be stored in one of these drawers."

Ianto pulled back and clasped John's cheek, placing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips before gazing deeply into his eyes and saying, "No, you won't. The Earth is more than just Cardiff and the Rift; Torchwood is a temporary stop in your journey. When you do die, whether it's in a sword fight on top of a mountain or gunned down by 57 law enforcement agents or old age with your true love by your side, your body will be dismantled, placed on top of a pyre, and burned with a blue flame."

John smiled, "Someone's been studying 51st century burial practices."

Ianto continued, "Humanity may be frail but you are not."

Leaning in, John drew Ianto into a stronger kiss and then held him, thankful for his friend.

* * *

><p>As Ianto came out from the morgue, Stephen ran straight into his arms.<p>

"Miss Sato told me you saved Uncle Jack. Thank you," Stephen spoke as he squeezed the Welshman tight before jumping back and exclaiming, "You didn't tell me you had your own dinosaur!"

Ianto smiled, "Her name is Myfanwy. I found her with Uncle Jack; she loves chocolate."

"Can I feed her?"

"Sure, just watch your fingers."

* * *

><p>Tosh finished decrypting the message from Jack and her heart raced: Lois had agreed to wear the video contact lenses. She was going to be able to see the aliens; it was the break she needed. Excitedly, she ran over to find Ianto. Clem was wandering the Hub, muttering to himself as he had been for the past day. She wondered if she was supposed to be doing something to entertain him or keep him busy, but she could not think of what to do so she let him be. At that moment, Clem was watching Myfanwy who was screeching happily as Stephen threw pieces of chocolate to her.<p>

Ianto was telling him all about her quirks and behaviors all the while wearing a happy grin on his face. Tosh could not remember the last time she had seen Ianto genuinely smile and almost hated to interrupt them; however, she knew he would not want to miss a second of Lois' broadcast. Even though he had left Torchwood, she knew he was still one of the best analysts of alien physiology.

"Ianto, could you help me with something?" Tosh called out.

Ianto nodded politely and then spoke over his com, "John, could you come up and watch Stephen for me. I love Myfanwy but I don't completely trust her around children."

John, who had been testing weapons in the shooting range, came up and watched as the boy tossed chocolate and the pterodactyl swooped down to grab it. With all his experience in the world, John had very little with children and was unsure of how to act around one. The old man was muttering and happily eating the remaining chocolate. Once Stephen ran out of treats, Myfanwy flew back up to her nest to take a nap.

Stephen turned to John and told him, "Myfanwy likes it here, but she misses Ianto and wished he was around more."

"We all do," John replied, sounding sadder than he intended.

"You love Ianto," Stephen said with a slight grin.

John shifted his weight uncomfortably as Stephen continued, "You used to love Uncle Jack but now you love Ianto and it hurts."

"Does Ianto love me?" John asked as he sat down to be closer to Stephen.

Stephen shook his head as he answered, "No. He likes you but he doesn't love you."

Even though he already knew it, John's face fell but Stephen came closer as he told him, "Ianto loves Uncle Jack, a lot. He loves Uncle Jack so much he doesn't have any left for anyone else."

"What about Uncle Jack? Does he love Ianto?" John asked with increasing curiosity.

"I don't know. Uncle Jack is special and I can't tell who he loves."

"Tell me about Mr. MacDonald: what is he feeling?" John asked as he pointed at Clem.

"He's scared. He likes it in the Hub because it's safe but he's still very frightened of the aliens."

John leaned forward in his chair and spoke softer, "What about Miss Sato?"

"She's nervous. She's always thinking, but she's afraid that she won't be able to stop the aliens."

John smiled brightly, "You're brilliant. Does Uncle Jack know how brilliant you are?"

"I don't get to see Uncle Jack much, but I guess I will now."

"Why's that?"

"Since Mum died, Ianto's going to take care of me."

"He told you that?"

"No, but I can tell," Stephen answered confidently. Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he looked at John with serious, determined eyes as he spoke, "Mr. MacDonald says you have blood on your hands."

John faltered, not knowing how to respond to that but Stephen continued, "Dr. Harper called you a mercenary. I asked Miss Sato what a mercenary is and she said it's someone who's paid to fight."

Supposing there was no use denying it any longer, John answered, "Yes, I was a mercenary for a time."

The boy's eyes turned even darker, "I need your help. You have to find the woman who killed my Mum. She didn't have to kill her but did it because she wanted to. She enjoyed it; she enjoys killing. You have to stop her."

John stared back at the boy's eyes looking for some indication of hesitance or instability but saw only icy resolution. Placing his hands on Stephen's shoulders, he promised, "I will hunt her down and she will pay."

Relief washed over Stephen's face but he soon stopped moving and pointed toward the ceiling. John looked toward Clem who was doing the same thing.

Warily, John told Tosh over the coms, "It's happening again."

* * *

><p>"They're going into the room!" Tosh yelled out to Ianto as she intently watched the action in London unfolding.<p>

Ianto gathered behind her with John and Stephen watching as well. Frobisher was talking with the aliens and demanding they stop communicating through the children. The 456 then revealed their reason for coming and announced they wanted 10% of the Earth's children as a gift. Dread passed through Ianto as he turned and looked at Stephen. As if somehow sensing his fear, Stephen went over to him and pulled him down into a hug, whispering, "Don't worry; Uncle Jack will stop them."

Ianto returned the hug, holding onto the boy tightly, hoping he was right.


End file.
